A Fearful Dream
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Charle seems to have the seemingly perfect life. A perfect boyfriend, mother, and job. Now, when her boyfriend proposes it is perfect, however Scarecrow comes in to ruin the show. Will Charle continue to love her boyfriend, or is this mysterious villain the one.
1. The Proposal

"It has been reported that the Scarecrow A.K.A. Jonathan Crane has been restrained by none other than the Dark Knight himself. Scarecrow was the cause of the chaos last night at the DA office causing mass hysteria. The mayor himself was a victim. However, due to the heroic efforts of the Batman, Crane was stopped and the citizens were cured. This is GCNS and I am Vicki Vale, good night everyone."

Mother turned off the television and looked over towards me.

"That Scarecrow villain looks mighty evil doesn't he, Charle?"

I gave my mother a smile and nodded, however I hid my true feelings from her. The truth was, the Scarecrow interested me. The way he could turn people's worst fears against them was absolutely incredible. Not that I would want that done to me, that thought scared me.

"Is everything all right Charle?"

"Yes Mother, I'm going to bed okay? Have a busy day tomorrow!"

"Yes yes, you're going on a date with that boy now, what was his name? Christopher?"

"Christoph Marsh mother." I kissed my mother on the forehead and went into my room.

I closed my door and quickly undressed and put my zebra striped nightgown on. My room was simple. White walled with a single window overlooking Gotham Park. Pictures of my family were adorned on every wall. A few of which were of me and Christoph, one on our first date at the zoo. There was another picture of me and my dog, Ross. He died a few years ago, I miss him dearly.

After I put my nightgown on I finished my nightly routine before laying down in my bed. Tomorrow Christoph and I were going on a date to the Red Robin. Not a fancy place to eat, but we are not much of classy people anyway. Just being together was enough to make us both happy. My eyes slowly started to droop and soon I feel into a deep sleep.

The sound of the siren blazed in the Gotham streets in the middle of the night. Police cars raced down Gotham towards the most infamous building in the city, Arkham Asylum. The doctor, who was at the back of the police car gazed over at the night scenery.

"Could you, perhaps, turn off the blaring sirens? They are interrupting the gorgeous scenery outside." Asked the doctor politly.

"Shut up Crane, be thankful for what you see now because were your going there won't be a nice view." Growled the cop driving.

Crane just smiled and looked at the cop with disdainful amusement.

"Are you afraid?" Asked Crane arrogantly.

"Ha, of you? You're in handcuffs and headed to the most secured area in all of Gotham. Of course not."

Crane smiled again and nodded, accepting the answer.

The car slowly pulled up to the cryptic building of the Asylum and slowed to a halt. The cops in front exited the vehicle and talked to some other doctors waiting outside with a restrain bed.

"I assume the patient is uninjured Boles?" Asked one of the doctors.

"Does it matter? His a criminal."

"Criminal or not, he is still my patient. Put him on here." The doctor pointed to the restraint bed. Boles grabbed the bed and wheeled it toward the backseat door where Crane was sitting. He opened the door; the other cops in the vicinity aimed their guns at the criminal. The criminal doctor slowly came out of the car and placed himself on the bed.

"You don't have to be so rude to a doctor boys. Put down your weapons. I can do no harm."

The cops ignored Crane and continued to point their guns at him. Boles and the other doctor tied Crane tightly so he could not escape.

After the doctor secured the restraints and Crane's condition they pushed him inside Arkham, to his cell.

The next morning Charle was all and ready for her date. She wore just basic blue jeans and a Crossfade T-shirt. Her hair was put down, a dark soft and silky feel to it. She then picked up her red glasses and put them on.

"I look all right. Not that it matters right?" She asked herself as she looked herself over a couple times.

Soon after the doorbell rang and the sound of two voices mingled.

"Charlette! Christopher is here for you!"

"Mother, his name is Christoph." I corrected her as soon I appeared.

"No no. It's okay. I'm often called Christopher. Well, you look fashionable Charle. Shall we go?" Asked Christoph.

I nodded and took his hand. I waved goodbye to my mother as we walked to Christoph's car.

Red Robin had the best seasoning ever in the world. Well maybe in Gotham. It was completely packed, but Christoph reserved us seats ahead of time. He always was one step ahead and planned events accordingly. Christoph and I took our seats and looked over our menu.

"So Charle? How's work? Your ex still giving you a hard time?"

"Mitch? Yeah. He still tries to convince me that I need to take him back. What a loser. He still thinks he's a stud." I giggled innocently.

"Hopefully he learns soon. He's obviously a slow learner." He laughed quietly as did I.

The waitress came and took our order leaving us to our date for awhile.

"Did you see the news last night? Batman got Scarecrow. That Scarecrow guy freaks me out." He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Yeah, especially that mask. He should see a artist and maybe make it look more attractive."

Christoph laughed and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Charle, I know this isn't the most romantic place."

"Yeah, a park would be better or a graveyard."

"A graveyard?"

I shrug. "I'm kidding. Continue Christoph dear."

"Right. I wanted to say-" He stood up then gently got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Charle, I love you. This ring was expensive though even though I know you don't like expensive things. Will you marry me? As I devote my love to you inside this restaurant."

I laughed as he proposed, but cried with joy as well. Everyone in the restaurant glanced over at us, waiting for my answer.

"I will Christoph. I love you!" I launched out from my chair and tackle hugged my fiancé. Christoph reacted quickly and hugged me tight. He was swelling with tears, but he had a grin on his face from cheek to cheek.

"Excuse me, you two are getting married. How eventful." Said a strange man.

"Yes! It's so exciting!" I replied with complete joy.

The man nodded and fidgeted with something in his pocket.

"Looks like I picked a good place to crash a proposal." He said smiling.

"What do you-" I was cut short by the shrill screaming of a woman. Soon there were men with crowbars, guns and bats coming inside. They were all wearing gas masks.

"What's going on!" Christoph placed himself in front of me, to protect his future wife.

"Why it's a robbery." Replied the strange man.

"At a restaurant!?"

"I know, I promised one of my henchmen Red Robin so I decided to rob it as well."

One of the henchmen came up to the strangeman holding a cheeseburger.

"Thanks boss…"

"Yeah yeah, go run along and steal some more money and girls."

The henchmen nodded excitedly and left.

"W-Who are you!" I yelled.

The strange turned to me and remained silent for a bit. As if inspecting me then answered.

"Just call me Scarecrow" He grabbed his mask from his bag and put it on. Soon a green gas clouded the room.

I coughed and wheezed for a bit then I started to see an image in the background. It was faint, but I could make it out to be Christoph. I screamed his name and he turned toward me. I smiled and ran to him, but stopped midway when I saw what was in his left hand. A pistol. I glanced at the pistol, then at him. He was smiling, but not his loving smile. It was a sadistic, murderous smile. I silently croaked his voice one last time before I heard a bang, then everything went black.


	2. Lost with Fear

The shot of the bang rang through my ears. I groaned in pain as the constant ringing persisted through her head. The bullet that Christoph fired struck my heart, at least. At least that is what it felt like. It was like a nightmare, but I could feel it, smell it, and taste it. The spiciness of the smoke that was released when the gun was fired by…. Cristoph. But…. Was it really him? That sadistic smile he gave was just… Not like him.

I opened my eyes and realized I was in an unknown place. It was dark and cold, but also very clean. Everything was put in an orderly fashion. Bottles of contents of an unknown substance where labeled and placed in Chronological order. Patient chairs that were usually found in doctor offices where were replaced by cotton instead of leather. The walls were a nicely coated with white paint and adorned with creative paintings, one was portrait of a woman. The woman had curly black hair that went down just below her ears. Wide cheekbones and a heartwarming smile. A necklace was distinctive in the picture. It was gold with small diamonds in. Truly it was beautiful.

Still, I did not know where the hell I was, but I felt oddly comfortable. Even though I was probably kidnapped by someone, but who? Right when I said that I heard a door click and turned toward it. There stood the man…from last night. So he kidnapped me, what happened to Christoph!? Is he okay?

My heart starting beating rapidly. Fear, worry, sadness. All of these emotions swelled within my body. Fear not knowing what was going on or where I was, or who the man was standing in front of me. Worry for Cristoph. I don't know if he is okay so it would only be natural that I would be worried right? Sadness because… I wasn't with my fiancée.

"Welcome Charle to my abode." Spoke the man. He had short black hair and hazel eyes which held amusement in it. A reason I was quite unsure of.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" I asked with trepidation in my voice.

"I told you last night. I am Scarecrow, but I suppose you can call me Jonathan Crane."

Scarecrow, the villain who was arrested a few days ago. How did he escape so quickly and why take me? So many questions poured in my mind, but unfortunately wasn't able to answer any of them. Jonathan looked at me with a smile and offered me a chair. I hesitantly declined, being afraid and all.

"Oh Charlette, you needn't be afraid-"

"Needn't?! I wake up in a strange house, I meet the infamous Scarecrow and actually talking to him! Why wouldn't I be afraid!?" I cut him off, screaming. Tears streamed down my face. I took a seat that he previously offered me and sat down. Crying still.

Jonathan put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Although I twitched a bit, I did not remove it. Strange enough, it did comfort me. Such an evil man could be nice at times, unusual. The man handed me a tissue and I thankfully took it from him. Smiling at him lightly before wiping my tears away.

"I am sorry that you are scared Charle. I will do anything, well almost anything to make you feel at home." Jonathan said softly.

"Can I go home?"

"No. Anything else?"

I paused for a moment then realized I was hungry. "Can I have something to eat?"

Scarecrow smiled and nodded before standing up and leaving the room. Most likely into the kitchen. I thought about escaping. Could I possibly escape from a dangerous man such as he? No… He would have planned that and thought ahead. He's a doctor after all and has such a great intellectual prowess. Still the thought did not diminish. I want to go back to Christoph and be his wife. Have a happy life and maybe have children.

I looked back toward where Jonathan went, still no sign of him. Standing up quietly I walked to the opposite end of the house, hoping that this would lead me outside. I didn't know my way around the house after all. Slowly, I opened the door and revealed that it wasn't outside, but another room. I couldn't make out what was in there though, the light was turned off and couldn't see anything but black.

"Trying to run off are we?" I jumped and turned around. Seeing Jonathan again.

"N-No.. I-I was just e-exploring." I stammered and reluctantly returned to my seat next to Scarecrow.

"Here you go." He handed me some toast with jam and scrambled eggs. I smiled. Mother used to always make me this for breakfast. It was simple, but I loved it.

"Thank you… Jonathan." I said then began to eat.

Scarecrow looked at me with such curious eyes. His smile was an evil smirk, which made me uncomfortable, but also oddly safe. What am I saying? This place is dangerous and I have to get out. No matter what it takes. I have to get back to Christoph and escape from Scarecrow.


End file.
